The present invention relates generally a battery management system. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a battery management system used in heavy duty electric vehicles used in mining operations.
Large, high voltage batteries are used in heavy duty applications, such as in electric and hybrid vehicles used in underground mining. These batteries often include multiple battery modules each containing a set of individual battery cells.
Because of the inconsistent temperatures and rough conditions in which these batteries are used, these battery cells often begin to weaken at different rates. The weaker battery cells within a battery module tend to leak charge quicker than other batteries in the same battery module. This leaking causes the individual battery cells within a battery module to have varying charges. The type of batteries used in heavy duty applications are prone to inefficiency, overheating, and/or other issues when the individual battery cells within a battery module have different charges. Battery balancing systems are employed to help make batteries run more efficiently for a longer period of time.
There is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.